Iron Heart
by TheVeiledWander
Summary: What if there was another Sailor senshi? And she lay long forgotten, wandering the dark streets alone until one day, she finds help. READ AND REVIEW!THANKS!
1. Chapter 1 Dawn and Twilight

Dawn rose quietly over the soon to be busy city. It stretched lazily over the roof tops of the high rise buildings. It seemed that the whole city was just waking from a dreamless sleep, after a long and dark night.

One stood alone on a roof top, her day was not beginning, in her mind it should have ended long ago. She like the rising sun, stretch lazily and yawned. With a quick shake of her head, and one last stretch the woman started jumped down from the roof.

Continuing to leap from roof top to roof top, she finally stopped and transformed back into her normal school uniform and ran down the flight of stairs. It was going to be a long day, to add a very long night.

"Li, LI!" Artemis Li or Li as she was known as in her new home country frowned at the homeroom teacher, wondering what she missed. " Li-san? Are you alright? I called your name from the list three times. Do you need to see the nurse?"

The homeroom teacher looked concerned at her new student, the girl with silverfish-gray hair that reminded the teacher of her ageing mother, but it was the black eyes that worried the teacher the most about her student's appearance.

Li's eyes were like a black void, nothing seemed to be able to touch those emotionless black holes, the only thing that seemed to reach them was a deep sadness. A sadness that nothing seemed to be able to break it.

Li had only arrived in her classroom a few days ago and already she had proven a concern. Artemis pulled a fake smile and said with her usual musical tones; " Sorry, Sensei, I was daydreaming, It won't happen again. "

The homeroom teacher shook her head and started the lesson, the day passed quickly to Artemis. It was gone and the night came, time for her nightly duty.

Artemis looked around and slipped into an empty alleyway. " **Ante Iron makeup**.."

And once more Artemis a normal Japanese high school student was transformed into her true form, a sailor senshi. Gray top with black highlights, gray boots black trim, gray gloves also with gray trim, at the center her compact stood a cracked blood red heart against the muted tones of her Sailor senshi uniform.

In her hands, she held her mask, she stared sadly at it and put it on. The night called to Sailor Iron heart, and she answered the call with a swift jump to the nearest roof top looking for trouble, something to distract her from the memories which haunted her.

A scream, Iron heart ran towards the sound and jumped down from her world of rooftops to below where a girl laid on the ground a monster sucking something from the girl's wide and open mouth. The girl was unconscious unaware of the beast feeding on her, Iron heart sighed it was the third this week.

Iron heart took her battle stance; " In the name of the Forgotten kingdom, I will punish you vile demon of the underworld. " She flicked her wrists, allowing her pair crossed blades, now as deer mantle blades.

The monster turned to Iron heart with a sneer; "_ You human, you think that you can defeat me? Alone no less, Ha I laugh at the thought."_ Iron heart bowed her head and changed her stance to a wider range, lifting her head. " I'm sorry," She whispered.

"_**Twisted Thorn Attack..."**_ Iron heart ran swiftly lanching her twin paired blades, they glowed red, and black, transforming into the blades into thorns.

The blades tore into the monster's chest, making it howl in rage. It forgot the girl, that had laid on the ground and lumbered towards Ironheart growling. It slashed at Iron heart using its huge claws, it narrowly missing her by inches.

The beast slashed again this time tearing at Iron heart's chest, causing Iron heart to stumble backwards. She stood one arm clutching her chest and the other arm down, in a fist. _**"Midnight bloom.." **_At those words the monster felt a deeper pain, the beast tried to tear out the cursed blades out but it was too late. BOOM!

The monster exploded with a blast of heat, all that was of the monster was a charred circle where it once stood. In the circle laid her pair of twin blades, perfectly shining waiting to be picked up.

Iron heart stumbled over picking up the blades with one hand, the one arm still clutching her chest holding against the wound. She fell to her knees and sat there until she heard the noise of the girl waking, upon hearing the noise, Iron heart stood quickly and started to walk away slowly disappearing into the night.

The girl on the ground, stood up and looked at the disappearing figure of her saviour, wondering if she would ever see her saviour again, to properly thank her.

Iron heart leaped from rooftop to rooftop, trying hard not to pass out, she was almost there dammit. Home or rather the place that now was her home was a small apartment in the lower half of the city.

"There.." Iron leaped down from the roof into an empty alleyway beside her apartment complex, and stood. "** Reverse Makeup.."** Transforming back into her normal school girl self, she walked out of the alley and into her building, up the stairs and into her apartment.

The one bedroom apartment seemed to welcome Artemis in, she stumbled to the bathroom, barely making it. She started Tearing through the medicine cabinet, looking for the first aid kit. Artemis bandaged herself up and walked a shaky couple of steps to her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_The edited version of Iron heart ch.1, I hope that this is easier and clearer to the reader. Thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2 New Moves

Artemis woke with the dawn, she looked down at her wound and stood. It had bled through her shirt and dripped onto the blankets,

Artemis sighed; it was just another thing that had to be done. Ignoring the blood soaked bed, she wandered to the bathroom, once getting there she tied a new bandage on to the gaping wound.

She wandered back to her room, carefully removing the soaked bed sheets and blanket, walking to the laundry. Once that was started she changed and grabbed her bag, leaving the apartment walking towards school.

Artemis once again drifted through the day waiting for it to end, it was a almost pointless chore for her; almost. But she needed a good cover, and appearing young as she was, it wouldn't be good it the government found out that a fifteen year old girl not going to school.

Something about how all the young ones needed school to get a prefect jobs in the future. _Whatever, as the young ones say today, time how quickly it passes and then it slows down once more._

Bring, Bring, the bell rang for the end of school and the teacher once more bowed to the class, leaving the students to do what they wished, if only a moment. Artemis stood, walking quickly out of the classroom and out of the school.

It was handy for her, having no friends that is, no one to ask weird questions; or to wonder where she went at night and why she seemed so sad all the time.

_Better for everyone_, Artemis thought and deep down she wondered if that really was true. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts, there was work to be done. Artemis filched and stopped for a moment at the sudden burst of pain in her chest.

Artemis cursed silently, stepping into a nearby alley. She tried to breathe deeply, pushing the pain away wasn't easy, it took her precious minutes that she could have used against the rising darkness.

Once the pain became manageable, Artemis took out her compact. **"Ante Iron Make-up..." **She whispered, transforming into Iron heart, Sailor senshi of the forgotten kingdom. Artemis placed her full faced mask and leaped to her perch looking for the next battle.

Through the slits in the mask, Iron Heart spotted a monster. It was tracking someone, a possible meal or maybe it was under orders to follow, either way it mattered little to Iron heart. She followed the beast to a nearby park, watching waiting for its next move.

The apparent target was a young woman of about 15, possibility 16, she was a blonde. The girl had long blonde hair tied up in two buns on opposite sides of her head; she wore a high school student uniform.

The girl seemed to be hurrying through the park, like she was late to some very important date. Artemis wondered what it was like to be so carefree, but that thought was silenced by the monster it had made its move.

Jumping right in front of the girl it stared at the girl with a large grin, _'Come to me be my friend..'_ the girl stepped back, reaching into her bag. The monster growled at the girl and inched closer, it was playing its food, this was to much for Iron heart, it was time to step in.

Iron heart leaped down from her tree, landing before the monster and in front of the girl. _"What is this? Some stupid human is protecting another human..?"_ Iron heart nodded and flicked her wrists, allowing her paired blades to appear.

The girl started to protest; Iron heart turned and looked into the girl's eyes. All protests were quieted with a look into the voids of sadness. The girl stepped back futher, and pulled out her Sailor commucater and bent down.

_"Usagi? Where are you? We have been waiting for a half an hour!" _The girl named Usagi whispered;_ "I'm sorry that I'm late, I'm being delayed at the park, something new has come to town, please come quickly.."_ _"What do you mean? Usagi?..Usa.." _The girl closed the commucater and looked at the new arrival.

Iron heart stood waiting for any sudden movement from the beast towards its intended victim. The monster grinned at Iron heart, amused at the sight of a human trying to protect another.

It leaped above Iron heart clawing downwards, Iron Heart stepped backwards and shoved the girl to the right, out of the path of the beast. The beast landed hard on the ground, just bare inches from where the girl named Usagi crouched.

It clawed at Iron heart, tearing her chest reopening the wound. Iron heart coughed, stepping back and holding her chest. Blood seeped through her fingers as she clutched at the reopened wound, she coughed again.

The girl named Usagi cried out and the beast laughed;_ " Stupid human, now you will die a fool..."_ Iron heart took a breath, and adjusted her mask, stood straight up. She dropped her arms from her chest and bend her arms to allow easier use of her blades.

**"My death has been in long coming, I would welcome it knowing it would be saving a innocent from a beast of the dark." **Iron heart whispered loud enough for the beast and the girl to hear. Usagi stepped closer to Iron heart**, "Please you don't have to do this, You're hurt, please don't hurt yourself even more for me. Please stop,"**

Iron heart raised a blade to Usagi's neck. **"Do not infer." **Iron heart lowered her blade and turned back to the beast. She leaped backwards, and stood in battle stance, her blades raised. Iron heart twisted her hands around three times and whispered. **"Rosen Blades.." **

Her pair of blades, glowed a blood red; Iron heart charged the beast. The beast sidestepped, Iron heart missed and jumped backwards, missing another slash by the monster. Her blood flowed like a river onto the concrete path of the park. Iron heart charged again, slashing at the monster, the beast screamed in pain.

**"Twisted thorn attack.." **Iron heart launched her blades at the beast. They tore into the monsters flesh, ripping apart the muscles of the lower chest. "** I'm sorry...So sorry.." **Iron heart bowed her head and said her voice cracking.

**" Midnight Bloom.." **The blast was enough to knock Usagi to her knees, but Iron heart stood waiting. Once more there was a charred circle and Iron heart walked to the circle, picking up her blades. She turned to Usagi, who was kneeled on the ground.

Iron heart stumbled to where Usagi was and offered a hand. Usagi looked to her saviour and took the offer hand, standing. **"Thank you..." **Iron heart nodded and pulled her hand back, placing it on her wound.

**"USAGI! USAGI!"** Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter, ran towards Usagi, they surrounded her with hugs. **"You had us so worried, Baka!"** Sailor Mars slapped Usagi on the back of the head, **"Ow, Mars!" **Causing the others to laugh, and shake their heads.

Iron heart doubled over coughing loudly, blood flowing out her chest, she fell to her knees. The Sailors turned watched Iron heart falling. Usagi cried out and bent down, reaching out to Iron heart. Iron heart bent her head, hugging her arms to her chest, trying to stop the bleeding.

Mercury bent down as well trying to look at the wound, to see how deep it was. **"Who is this Usagi?" **Venus asked quietly, as she kneeled beside Usagi. **"She saved me, from that.." **Usagi pointed to the remains of the monster.

Mercury reached in closer trying to inspect the open wound. Iron heart raised her blade to Mercury's neck. **"Don't touch me.."** Iron heart said with venom dripping in her voice.

Mercury and Usagi backed away, as Iron heart stood. Iron heart turned away from the Sailor senshi and walked into the looming dark. The senshi stood silently watching Iron heart walk away. **"Who was that and why wouldn't she let us help her?"**

Sailor Jupiter asked quietly. **"I don't know, but she needs help, I think that we should try to help.."** Usagi said quietly as well. They stared after Iron heart wondering, who she was.

Was she a Sailor senshi? If so did she not know of this galaxy's senshi? Why had she refused their help? So many questions left unanswered.

**" It looks like we have a new enemy and a new mystery to solve.." **Jupiter said with a smile, turning to the others.

Mercury stood and nodded, then offered a hand to Usagi. "**Guess that means another meeting at Mars's place.." **Venus grinned at Mars and Mars spat her tongue back at Venus.

**"Ok, I'll bring the snacks as always.. but what this time, Hm.." **Jupiter tapped her chin thinking. They all talked some more and the evening grew late, and they drifted off to their own houses.

* * *

_**Yay edited verison?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Ananke's surprise

_**I, TheVeiledWander do not own Sailor moon. (If I did then I would have added Iron heart along with them, but since I don't own it, I can write the fan fiction!) I would like to say Thank you to **__**sangoscourage**__** and also to SerentiyMoonGodness for giving me my first reviews! And now on to chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

Iron heart limped home, she stopped at her usual place and said the words: **"Reverse Make-up.." **transforming into a normal high school girl. Artemis stood up as straight as she could and walked at a normal slow pace, like nothing was wrong at all. That the pain in her chest felt like a thousand daggers, wasn't really there. That she didn't feel the blood rushing out of her body, like a great flood. No, she carried her head high, like she always does. Never flinching, never surrendering, She walked up the stairs, slowly and with care. She opened her apartment door, and closed it behind her. Artemis walked slowly to the bathroom and once again cleaned the wound and tied a bandage to stop the bleeding. She tried to stand and walk to the bedroom, but fell to the floor. Too weak to get up, she lay there on the floor and fell into a dreamless sleep. The dawn came early the next day, and Artemis awoke to find herself on the bathroom floor. She got on her knees, then reaching for the sink she pulled herself up slowly and with care. The wound felt as flesh as last night, the pain threatening to make her fall to floor once more. Artemis stood staring at herself in the mirror for what seemed like hours, finally she stood letting her arms fall to her sides. She tried to smile, to make herself appear like nothing was wrong. The fake smile came and she left the house minutes later after changing, to walk to school. The day flew past her as usual, and it was the end of school once more. She wondered again why she had to take it, she wondered why bother? It was only another chore, and the time spent there she could have been tracking down the monsters that roomed the city at night. Artemis sadly shook her head, knowing that at best was wishful thinking. SMACK! Artemis was laying on the ground with a massive headache and someone saying something. Artemis cleared her head and listened again for what the person was saying. **" I'm so sorry! Are you ok?.."** Artemis looked up at the strange girl with blonde hair, wait, it was the girl from last night. Her name..what was her name...Usagi! And she was with the other Sailor senshi, why she saying I'm sorry? Oh, she must have smacked into me. Artemis sighed and blinked to try to clear her vision a bit more. Usagi had bent down and offered a hand, Artemis took it and stood up. **"I'm fine, there is no need to concern yourself.." **Artemis said with her usual musical like toned voice. **"Are you sure?" ** Usagi looked concerned despite what Artemis said. Artemis nodded and started to walk away, when the pain came. She stopped trying hard to control herself but she fell like a rock to the ground and unconscious, her last thoughts being; _No please not now.._.

Artemis felt herself being surrounded by people, the noise, the noise was so loud. All of them seemed confused and then the noise all at seemed to stop, one voice stood out. He or she held command over the other voices and they all agreed. Artemis felt she herself being gently lifted from the ground and held as the person who held her walked with slow and gentle strides. Things blurred and she felt she herself inspected and her bandages being changed, with the same gentle care. Artemis felt herself being tucked into a bed and after that she fell fast into dreamless sleep.

_**I know, it's a bit short then the last two but trust me when I say that the next chapter will be a lot longer this one. Thanks once again to those who have reviewed my story thus far and I hope more of you will too. Until the next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4 Zurvan's hint

Artemis awoke from her peaceful sleep to a soft melody playing, it was sounded so familiar. She looked around and came across the girl, the one from last night she was holding a small star shaped music box.

Artemis stared at the music box trying to recall where she had seen it before, then it hit her the room faded and changed.

_**To the moon, the palace inside the throne room, she was looking at the Queen. **_

_**Queen Serenity, how beautiful she was always so graceful. It was honor to be by her side, She stood proudly in her Senshi uniform. Turning back to the rest of the throne room, it was busy at this time of day, so many people wishing to speak with the queen about different matters. **_

_**Her eyes were attracted to a young woman, she was a mirror image of when the Queen was young, and quickly approaching the throne. The young princess bowed before the Queen and the Queen allowed her daughter to stand. **_

_**"**__I believe it is your birthday soon,"__** The Queen smiled with amusement at her daughter, waiting for an answer.**__ "Yes mother, It is.."___

_**The young princess smiled back in return.**__ "Then in the tradition of things I have a small gift for you."__** The Queen signalled to her and she reached behind her, turning back around (Artemis) handed the Queen a small box. **_

_**The Queen stood from the throne and handed the small box to the princess. The princess looked to her mother and the Queen nodded, The princess opened the box and pulled out a small star shaped music box. **_

_**The princess grinned widely at her mother and opened the music box, a soft tune started to play, the crescent moon inside the box spun slowly to the tune. All who heard the tune smiled happily with the princess and the queen. That was the last time she could remember smiling**__**. **_

The tune stopped, because the girl had closed it and turned to Artemis. Usagi smiled at her and Artemis it almost swear it was the princess.

But this girl had a smile that had seen many things, things that had changed the girl for the better and the worse. The essence of the smile was the same though, it still could light up the darkest night, and it still could bring hope.

Artemis wasn't after that kind of hope any more, no that part of her died long ago. Something else was nagging at her the girl was or had to be a Sailor Senshi.

From what she had seen last night the other Senshi had treated her like she was part their team, not like she was some innocent that they had just come across, or even like someone they knew.

A smart senshi team would not treat a person like Usagi was treated last night. Artemis smiled inwardly, at the idea of a team of sailor senshi, to her it was funny. It was hard for most senshi to get along in her day let alone work as a unified team. Artemis blinked away her thoughts and turned back to the girl.

"**Are you ok now?"** The girl named Usagi looked concerned, just like Serenity would.

Artemis almost fell back into another flashback, but bit her lip before it could start. **"I'm fine, thank you for taking care of me." **Artemis said with sweet politeness that she didn't feel. 

**"Good, I'm so happy that you are ok..."** Artemis smiled shyly or what she hoped was shyly and got up from the bed, Usagi surprised jumped back from the edge of the bed where she had been sitting and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

Artemis looked around the room and spotted her things, she crossed the room with an unusual grace and speed. Upon grabbing her things she stopped and turned to the stunned Usagi, who still lay on the floor. _**"**_**You're a sweet girl, Usagi, don't let the life you chose to change that. It is the only thing that most people would give anything for, besides turning back time." **

Artemis looked sad when she said that, the sadness of memories that lay on the surface of her mind, _If only I could._ She turned away from Usagi and walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the daylight.

Usagi lay on the floor and wondered what haunted the girl so much. But thing was sure, Usagi knew her name, Artemis Lee. It was when Artemis was sleeping, she looked through Artemis's things and found a wallet with a student ID.

Usagi didn't want to pry but seeing no other choice, she couldn't just call people girl or person. It was weird though, Usagi had checked with Rei and they, Artemis and Rei were attending the same school. Rei had never remembered seeing Artemis, which is also why Usagi asked Rei to keep a closer eye on Artemis.

_Now you're just being paranoid Usagi.. Wait what does that word mean again? Oh I ask Ami-chan tomorrow, in the mean time there is that chocolate cake waiting in the in the fridge. _**"CAKE!" **Usagi ran down the stairs into the kitchen and started to devour the chocolate cake.

On the other side of town, Artemis nearing her usual alley, just in time as always, the night was quickly falling as she stepped into the alley. Artemis cracked her neck, and said the words; **"Ante Iron Make-up..." **

Once more she was Iron Heart, Sailor senshi of the forgotten kingdom. Iron heart breathed in the chilly night air and sighed inwardly the world was right again. As right as it could have been and Iron heart was ready to track, she flicked her wrists, her twin crossed blades appearing once more in her hands.

She jumped and leaped searching for her target. The night was darker than most, the moon did not shine on Iron heart; it was being clouded over with dark storm like clouds. Iron heart hoped that the possible rain wouldn't be the beasts from leaving their den, she wanted a hunt not a quiet night.

As soon as she thought that, rain started pouring down on the city dimming city to a even darker level. She looked around careful as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to spot one of the beasts.

Then Iron heart spotted it, it once again was tracking someone. Iron heart leaped quickly towards to where it was watching a young girl. The girl stood alone in the overhang of a small bookstore. She flipped her raven like hair, staring out into the dark and rainy night as if she were expecting it to end because she wanted it to.

Iron heart shook her head to clear her thoughts and focus on more on the monster. Unlike the other monsters this one, if you did not look closely could be mistaken for a beautiful human, beautiful in the fact that it was not purely masculine nor feminine but an equal mix of both genders.

That alone made Iron heart wonder what it was doing here and why did it need young women. The beast crouched on the overhang, with a large grin, staring down on the girl. Iron heart leaped from her hiding place on the building across the street, to down to the street below.

Landing carefully she looked around for away to get around the monster it out it noticing, and possibly attacking the girl before Iron heart could stop it. There was no way; the overhang was too small for her to sneak up behind the monster.

All she could do was wait until the girl and the monster moved again. Iron heart moved into the shadows of the building and tried to think of another way. The monster looked up from its target and seemed to look directly at Iron Heart.

The beast smiled slowly and nodded to Iron heart, then turned back to its target. Iron heart moved swiftly out of the shadows of the building, running across the street narrowly avoiding cars. The beast watched Iron heart's progress laughing quietly to itself.

Iron heart upon reaching the other side of the street jumped to the overhang, standing on the edge before the street. The beast stood and moved over to allow Iron heart move room to stand, just enough to allow Iron heart to step away from the edge but still remain a hair away from a fall to the street.

Iron heart nodded to the monster and stepped to closer to the beast, her blades raised as much as she could allow in such a small space.

**"You amuse us human, you try to protect others and in exchange you are given nothing. That seems to break your laws of conduct does it not?" **Iron heart stood quietly waiting for the beast to continue with its speech.

**"You alone seem to notice us and notice that we do not belong in this petty ecosystem. You only stand to drive us back, you have for so many of your earth years. Yet you never seem to ask why, why we do what we do. You just keep fighting like a mindless solider. So we started to wonder, and that is my purpose tonight. So nameless solider why?"**

Iron heart stood silently, she waited until the girl had finally given up and walked on into the rain before she answered. **"It is my task."**

Then Iron heart stepped forward slicing at the beast. The beast fell backward unto the street with a loud heart jumped and landed on top of the monster, kneeing the beast in the ground. She raised a blade to the monster's throat, slicing it thinly at the base. **"You may wish to tell your brethren, next time don't bother." **

The monster spat at Iron heart, hitting her mask. It rolled down the mask and as it rolled down the mask, Iron heart raised her blade and swiftly chopped off the monster's head. The head tore itself open, ripping itself into pieces, the pieces floated away into down the street into the gutter below.

The rest of the body rapidly followed the head and Iron heart remained kneeling. She let the rain fall upon her, as if she wanted the rain to wash away the things she had done, will have done in the name of her task. Iron heart lay there for a long time before she stood and walked quietly into the night.

* * *

_**So we learn that Iron Heart at one time or another was part of the court of the Silver Millennium kingdom. And we also learn that Iron Heart was given this task, but by whom? I hope you enjoyed the latest update of Iron Heart. Please Read and Review. Thanks TheVeiledWanderer**_


	5. Chapter 5 Khayal

_**I do not own Sailor Moon, If i did then would have had Iron Heart in there! Also Thankyou for reading Iron heart and a special thanks to those who review! Thankyou! Just in case ch5 would have been longer but it has been spilt into two chapters for reasons I sure you will figure out! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Iron heart stood in her usual alley, looking around at the dirty and smelly alley. She sighed and sat down beside the dumpster that never seemed to be empty; she leaned against it, closing her eyes.

The dumpster was cool against Iron heart's mask. She started to hum a tune quietly, it was the tune of the music box. She lost herself in the simple tune, just sitting there humming it over and over again.

For how many hours she lay there, she did not know. The night passed in a endless blur, the morning came but it was still dark and raining. Iron heart wondered if she should stand, transform back and go to school.

That at the moment seemed like such a wasted effort, when she could just sit here. She wouldn't have to run to school and wait through the day and then rush back here to transform. It was so easy, it played to her heart so well.

Somewhere deep within Iron heart, she knew that it would to easy and that fact alone made Iron heart stand up. She whispered: **"Reverse Iron Make-up..."** once more she was a Japanese school girl, Artemis put her compact in her pocket and started the walk to school.

She followed the mass of people that lead to schools and work. It was a weird feeling being part of the crowd, she wondered if any one of them had any thought that did not directly involve them in anyway.

Why was it only the few that stood up and protected the many? Artemis sighed and turned in the court yard of the school. She looked up and noticed a Raven haired girl walking in front of her, Artemis frowned.

The girl in front of her looked so familiar, it was only then when the girl turned around to wave to a friend near Artemis, that it clicked inside her mind. It was the girl last night, the one that waited under the overhang of that bookshop.

Artemis stopped in her tracks, shocked at the sight. But there was something more. The girl in front of Artemis wasn't only just a school girl, no she was... or rather she had to be; a Sailor Senshi. Yes, she was the one wearing a red senshi uniform, the one from a couple days ago.

The face was the same, the similar way that she carried herself, there was no mistake in Artemis mind, that girl is a Sailor Senshi. Artemis smiled to herself and walked forward towards the girl, hoping to catch a name.

The girl stood waiting, tapping her foot in a rapid rhythm, while she waited. Artemis brushed past the girl and heard the girl's friend that had shown up say; **"Hey Rei,"** Rei, so that was her name. It was a nice simple Japanese name, nothing more, but why she feel like it should have been more. Artemis sighed and shook her head_, all things come in time. _

The day past quickly for Artemis, but she felt she was being watched closely, it was the girl named Rei. Artemis wondered what caused the girl to watch her so closely; it occurred to her that maybe Rei and Usagi were close, so close that maybe Rei was asked to keep watch on Artemis.

Artemis sighed, she didn't have time for this, and walked quickly away, trying to escape her shadow. Artemis could almost hear the anger in as Rei finally lost her while she stood in the shadows. Rei cursed and walked down the street hoping to find the girl, but she was long gone.

Artemis smiled softly as she watched Rei, try in vain find her. Artemis looked to the skyline and saw the sun sinking down below the skyline. Artemis sighed and took out her compact, instead transforming immediately as she normally did, she looked at it.

She ran her finger over the cracked heart, it was surrounded by a black circle, with ten small empty holes. She knew it meant something, but what? She shook her head, and said: **"Ante Iron Makeup.." **Once more she was Iron Heart, she placed her mask on her face.

Iron heart leaped backwards on the roof of house behind her. She kneeled for moment and then jumped to the next roof, she did this looking for the monsters once more. Iron Heart paused at one rooftop and looked down at the busy street below.

She cocked her head sideways, and peered closer at a quickly moving form on the street below. It was a beast, but this one seemed hurried, not like usual. The monsters tended to move slowly and with fluid like movements.

This one, seemed almost human like, in the way it rushed along with the other people on the street. Iron heart leaned closer on the edge of the rooftop and watched as the beast looked behind itself, it almost looked worried. Iron heart was about to leap down from the rooftop to the street below, when she heard; **"In the Name of the Moon STOP!"**

Iron heart turned around, and saw Rei, Usagi, and the other girls in sailor senshi uniform. Iron heart almost laughed, she was right, there was no mistaking it, Usagi and Rei were sailor senshi.

She briefly wondered if anyone bothered to look closely at the Sailor senshi faces, after they were saved and notice how they looked just like their school girl counterparts. Iron heart stood slowly and moved an inch or so from the edge close enough to jump over the edge if needed be.

Iron heart flicked her wrists, her twin crossed blades appeared and she smiled under her mask. **"Look, we don't want to fight you, we just want to talk..."**Usagi said to Iron heart, she talked with her hands; her voice was soft as if she were talking to calm a frightened animal.

Iron heart nearly laughed out loud, this was too funny. **"Then speak, Sailor Senshi."** She chose not to mention that she knew two of their names, it didn't really serve a purpose to say such a thing so early.

Usagi looked taken back by this quick command by the strange woman. Sailor Mercury elbowed her and Usagi regained her trail of thought once more. **" Who are you?"** Iron heart laughed; **"You came out here to ask me that?" **Usagi nodded.

**" I am Iron Heart, Sailor Senshi of the Forgotten Kingdom." **The senshi all at once seemed to stare at Iron heart, all of them could not believe their eyes. The question lay on the lips, where and what was the forgotten kingdom.

Usagi stepped closer towards Iron Heart, reaching out a hand. Iron heart shook her head; **"Sorry Princess, it doesn't work that way..." **and jumped off the rooftop to the street below. Usagi ran to the edge looking over hoping, praying to spot Iron heart but she was long gone.

* * *

**_Who, what and where? all good questions that Usagi and the gang would like to know the answers to.. I hope you enjoyed this latest update of Iron Heart!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Shiva's visit

Iron heart searched for the beast in vain, it had been long gone. Next time, she vowed she won't be distracted. Iron heart spent the rest of the night searching for any clue to where the beast went, nothing.

No victims, no traces of anything, Iron heart was tempted to slam her fist into a wall, but she knew it wouldn't solve anything. **"Dammit, I was so close..." **Dawn rose over the city quickly as Iron heart stepped into her alley.

She stopped and said the words:** "Reverse make-up." **Artemis sighed and stretched her arms, followed by her legs. She grabbed her bag and started the walk to school. Artemis felt sleepily, her body ached just to sleep for even a little sleep.

Artemis blinked and shook her head;** "Not yet Artemis..we can fall asleep in homeroom.." **Artemis laughed quietly to herself and stopped shocked by the noise. How long had it been since she had laughed at something she had done that was so ordinary, such as talking to herself.

Artemis felt the tears springing to her eyes and she walked quickly with her head down, trying not to cry. She made it to school, Artemis did not shed a tear and forced a smile to her face to make sure that she attracted no attention.

Homeroom started and she felt the earlier sleepiness creep upon her. She sighed softly and lay her head on her desk, closing her eyes, promising herself that it would only be a momentary nap.

_**Artemis once again was in the throne room, this time it was for a different purpose, the light and happy air had disappeared, replaced by a heavy and serious tone. She stood alone in front of the throne, looking at Queen Serenity. **_

_"You wished to speak with me, your highness?"__** The Queen nodded**__: "Yes, I am afraid, and as I grown older the fear does not lessen. I want you to go to earth, look around and report back to me. It is the only kingdom with a prince, I need more Information, I need to be sure (Blank)." _

_" I understand your majesty, I will by dawn tomorrow."__** Artemis bowed to the Queen. **__"One more thing (Blank), You must not tell the other Senshi, or anyone of what you are doing, you report to me and only me. I do not want to worry anyone, you are the only one I can trust with this mission." _

_**Artemis bowed once more and turned to leave but stopped and turned back. **__" I swear on my life, I will not tell any of my mission. And if something goes wrong, I will protect the kingdom no matter what the cost is to me." __**Artemis bowed once more...**_

Artemis felt herself being shaken, and a faint voice calling her last name, a ringing sound..Artemis awoke to see a class mate shaking her, and the others leaving in a somewhat ordinary fashion.

Her homeroom teacher was calling out:** "Do not panic, move in orderly fashion to the fire exits."** Artemis shook her head and stood up from her desk, she bent down and grabbed her compact and placed in her pocket.

"**Do not panic, move in a orderly fashion to the fire exits." **Artemis walked out the classroom, down the hall to the fire exit where another teacher was holding the exit open and repeating what her homeroom teacher had said.

She vaguely wondered if the teachers shared the same brain, it would explain how all of them said the same things over and over again. Once out of the school, she notice the cause of the sudden fire drill, no it was not a drill.

It was a fire more or less, it was illusion so powerful that if you touched it, it would burn you if you believed it was a fire. Artemis frowned;_ That is a very old hat trick. _

She looked around, and walked quickly to the shaded park just before the tennis courts. She hid behind a tree and quickly whispered; **"Ante Iron Make up...". **Iron heart stood from the shadow of the tree and ran quickly to the school, she went inside the building, reaching the classroom where the fire was.

She stood outside and breathed in deeply before opening the door. A monster was standing near a corner in the back of the classroom, it blocked someone. **"What shall you do now Sailor Mars?.." **

The monster taunted, at Sailor Mars who lay in the corner. Iron heart inwardly sighed and flicked her wrists, allowing her blades to appear. **"Rue Anemone leaf spread.." **She crossed her arms, and uncrossed them, releasing her blades.

They a circled around the monster three times, binding it with a faint green rope, The beast struggled against its restraints, trying to tear them off. Iron heart walked slowly and as she walked, the rope pulled tighter and tighter, until she was between Sailor Mars and the beast.

Sailor Mars, Iron heart noticed was not hurt at least physically. Sailor Mars had crawled into the corner, she looked so frightened. She really had no idea what she was dealing with. Iron heart calmly stared at the beast as it tried in vain to struggle against the rope.

**"Where?" **Iron heart simply asked the beast. It spat at Iron heart, she did not flinch and asked again. **"Where?" **The beast growled at Iron heart;** "I will die before you will ever know.." **Iron heart shook her head, and closed her eyes.

She breathed deeply and said; **" Rue Anemone bloom.." **The rope turned white with small yellow spots, the spots grew and sharpened into roots, the roots dug into the monsters skin, ripping and tearing as it grew.

The monster screamed in pure agony, its scream bounced off the walls of the classroom, Sailor Mars covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound. But Iron heart watched with a deep sadness.

It was not long before it was over. All that was left was a small pile of dust where the monster stood, the fire had disappeared with the monster, leaving the classroom perfectly normal again. Iron heart picked up her blades and turned to Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars or Rei was crying, sobbing deeply, Iron heart kneeled beside Sailor Mars unsure of what to do. **"Why did you do that? You didn't have to kill it, you could have healed it..." **Iron heart sighed; **"that is beyond my powers to do I am solider, not a healer." **

Sailor Mars looked up through her tears at Iron heart's mask, it was cracked the crack was a blood red, while the two sides were black and grey. Sailor Mars looked closer at Iron heart's uniform; it is was mostly gray with touches of black and red.

Sailor Mars looked again at the mask again, she looked at the two eye slits where Iron Heart's eyes were showing. They showed such a deep sadness, a black void of any light what so ever. Sailor Mars understood now, Iron heart felt no pleasure when killing monsters.

While Sailor Mars was studying her, Iron heart was thinking quickly, she had little time before they were both be discovered by Firefighters, somehow she did not think that they would be easy to explain.

Iron Heart hit Sailor Mars on the head hard, and she fell with a question on her lips. Iron heart picked the girl up, and walked out of the classroom. Iron heart found a empty hallway and placed Sailor Mars gently down against the wall, she kneeled beside the girl again and took Sailor mars compact.

Sailor Mars transformed rapidly back in the girl know as Rei, Iron heart then placed the compact in Rei's pocket. Iron heart then walked back to the classroom, she stood for a moment. She drew a circle around herself with twin blades and whispered; **"Fire Orchid bloom.."**.

She rubbed her blades together creating a single spark, setting the room was on fire. It was everywhere all surrounding Iron heart, she breathed deeply. This was no illusion, she knew that the smoke would spread down the hallway to where Rei lay unconscious, Iron heart knew that she was playing a dangerous game,

the fire could consume her if she didn't leave quickly. She waited until the fire had devoured the remains of the of the monster, and started to walk through the fire.

The heat of the fire roared at her, it wanted to devour her like the monster and the classroom. She ignored the heat, the pain of being burned and stepped outside the classroom, she took off her compact making herself normal again, and placed the compact in her pocket.

She looked back at the fire, it was consuming the hallway behind her, but she still walked slowly and calmly to where she had laid Rei. She stopped just before where Rei lay. **"I'm sorry.."** she said aloud,

and turned back to where the fire had stopped waiting like a hungry dog, wanting to pounce. She breathed in deeply and walked back into the heart of the fire, where she lay down and fell asleep, the fire roaring around her.

* * *

_**I hope this explains a bit more about Iron heart, its not the full story yet. But it is getting there... I hope you enjoyed the latest update of Iron heart and please as always read and review. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**TheVeiledWander**_


	7. Chapter 7 An ending start

_**Well here it is, the long awaited chapter of Iron heart..enjoy :)**_

_

* * *

_

The heat was unimaginable, the flames danced burned around her as those who had set the flames screamed;"

_**BURN BURN TRAITOR BURN..." **__She struggled against her bonds, trying to loosen them quickly before the fire consumed her fully. _

_The leader laughed at her, the leader was amused at the sailor scout try in vain at escaping the fire. She screamed as the flames scorched her face, she struggled harder to escape, all the while the leader was laughing at her..._

The memory faded and Artemis awoke in darkness. She knew everything expect one detail that was nagging at her.

Eating at her soul, she wanted to know what her real name was. That was the key to it all, she knew that but, the question laid before in the dark was how?

The darkness faded to soft grey and then into an outline of a room, Artemis blinked and looked around her. She was still in the classroom, it was burning around her, the flames twisting and dancing.

She looked up and saw herself. The before the flames, soon after meeting with the queen, she was smiling, no mask, she looked so happy. Artemis reached out and tried to touch her reflection; **"What is my name?" **_**'I cannot tell you...' **_answered back to her.

"**Why?"** Artemis asked the reflection. The reflection nodded and whispered; _**"The question is not important..."**_ **"How can it not be important?" **

The reflection laughed and said: _**"That is not the key to who you are..You know what you are and what is important...I am solider..you are solider..together, old and new we are still a solider we follow the orders we are given, we remain loyal to those we are bonded to. We suffer, we die for the cause. We cannot heal because we are a weapon not a bandage. That is our way."**_

The reflection smiled and kneeled before Artemis, and gave a hug. The reflection whispered once more; _**" You are not alone in this fight...But I think you already knew that.." **_and placed her hands on Artemis shoulders, standing. _**"Until we meet again.." **_

The reflection faded into the flames, leaving Artemis alone. Artemis wanted to scream in frustration, that didn't help her; she wanted a real answer not a reflection of what she already knew. Fire orchid bloom twisted and turned around her nipping lightly at her legs. She knew that her time was short; fire orchid bloom required that she pay the price.

She sighed and let the fire burn her legs and arms, the familiar pain return, she didn't scream; she couldn't for fear that someone would hear and try to save her. She smiled; it was horrible smile, wrecked with pain and true sadness.

It was all of her feelings wrapped up into one smile.

_**As the fire consumed her she changed her smile. It was a familiar smile the same one that her reflection wore when she faced Artemis. It was one of future hope, maybe next time she would be happy. **_

" **...school earlier today had experienced a large fire that destroyed one classed and badly damaged a hallway. Fire crews found a body of a young woman burned alive in the classroom, all efforts are being made to discover the identity of the young woman ..." **

* * *

_Is this the end of Iron heart? ~Smiles and winks~_


	8. Chapter 8 Wish you were

_**As the fire consumed her she changed her smile. It was a familiar smile the same one that her reflection wore when she faced Artemis. It was one of future hope, maybe next time she would be happy. **_

" **...school earlier today had experienced a large fire that destroyed one classed and badly damaged a hallway. Fire crews found a body of a young woman burned alive in the classroom, all efforts are being made to discover the identity of the young woman ..." **

Usagi looked out her window, it was another full moon. Had it been a year since they last heard of Iron heart? The Sailor senshi of the forgotten kingdom? Usagi shook her head, _She has to be alive..She just has to be._ However everything was leading to that she died in the fire. Usagi remembered that day all too well..

_Bring, Bring..Usagi groaned and grabbed the phone. "Usago?" "Mamo-chan?" Usagi hugged the phone. "Usago, I'm coming over right now to pick you up.." "Oh! Are we going on a secret romantic date?" "Usago..Turn on the TV.." Usagi frowned and pouted but turned on the TV. It was the news and a school was burning..Rei's school..was on fire! "REI-CHAN!" "Usago, I'm almost there, we can go to the school and see Rei and see what's going on." Usagi nods. "Usago?" "I'll be outside.." Usagi hanged up the phone and wandered outside in a daze. She didn't know how long she stood there before Mamoru pulled up in his new car. Mamoru opened the door and got her to get into the car. She remembered him saying that they were going to pick up Ami, Mako, Minako on their way around. She remembered nodding and them getting into the car. They arrived at the school and Usagi remembered Mamoru asking questions and finding out that Rei was in the hostispal. The rest of the ride was a blur. The next thing she knew she was hugging Rei.. "REI-CHAN YOU'RE OK!" Rei nodded and gave a hug to everyone. Mamoru offered to get coffee and left the room, leaving the girls in the room. Once Usagi and everyone were done hugging. Rei explained what happened...How Iron heart went back into the flames..and how a body was found. The sailors were dumbfounded. Ami could see no logic in Iron heart's reasoning. All of them had could think of no reason for her actions. Usagi started to cry and They all started to comfort her... _

It was a bad day, Usagi still stubbornly refused to believe that Iron heart was dead. She didn't care that it had been a year since heard from Iron heart. _She has to be alive..she can't be dead.._. "Usagi?" Luna hopped up next to her and put a paw on Usagi's lap. "Hm? Oh Luna..what?" "Usagi its time for the meeting at Rei's place remember?" Usagi nodded and got up from her desk and walked down the stairs and outside. Luna ran after Usagi and tried to hurry to catch up with Usagi's unusual quick step. "Usagi?" Luna called to her. " Go on ahead Luna..I be there later.." "Usagi?" Usagi ignored Luna and walked, she didn't know where she was going but she wanted to walk. People hurried past Usagi and she didn't care. She knew that she went to that meeting there would be another agurement about Iron heart. Usagi didn't want that, not now. _Go away world...She has to be alive..she just has to be.. _She was so lost in her thoughts that she smacked into someone. BONK! "Dumpling head, you really ought to watch where you are walking.." "Haruka.." Usagi looked up from her thoughts and saw who she had bumped into. Haruka stared at Usagi with an angry frown, beside her was Michiru she was smiling slightly while holding Haruka. Usagi stood from where she landed and bowed: "Sorry.." and walked quickly away. "Dumpling head?!" Usagi ignored them and kept walking. The night blurred and before she knew it she was standing on the roof top where they first talked with Iron heart. Usagi half expected to see Iron heart leaning over the edge looking onto the city below. Usagi walked to the edge and sat down, her legs hanging over the edge. **"Where are you?" **

Ami sighed and stretched her arms, it was after cram school and she wanted to get home. She walked to the bus stop and checked her watch, she was according to her watch perfectly on time. Ami looked up and saw the bus leaving the stop, without her. Ami started to run and wave : **"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" ** The bus ignored her and drove away without Ami, she sighed and looked at the map to see when the bus was due. Half an hour, Ami sighed again. _'Well I guess I'll have to wait..' _

" **Ahhh.."** _That wasn't me.._ Ami quickly looked around and saw a girl falling to the ground. Ami ran to the fallen girl's side. **"Are you alright?"** The girl didn't say a word, her silver eyes stared up ward, with no sign of life. Ami bent down and listened for a sign of life, there was a faint breath and a weak heart beat but it was there. Ami looked around for anyone she could flag down or even a phone she could use. Nothing, Ami had no phone and she knew that she shouldn't leave her. The girl's fingers unclamped and a cell phone dropped from her hand. Ami grabbed the cell phone and dialled 119; **"Stay with me, ****Ambulance**** is coming.." **Ami said to the girl and spoke with the operator explaining what she knew and where they were. The next few minutes blurred and next thing she knew she was in a waiting room, waiting to hear any news.

While she waited she studied her English textbook, just because she was waiting didn't mean that she should neglect her studies. **"Excuse me..." **Ami looked up from her textbook, noticing a burly man of at least six feet staring down at her. He was dressed in a well pressed suit and his hair was neatly combed and parted at the exact center of his head. Ami blinked: **"Yes?" **she wondered what the man wanted with her. **"Are you the person that saved Zhar-sama?" **Ami frowned and then smiled putting it together.**"Oh..! That is her name! Sorry...I didn't have to time to check what her name was in all of the rush.." ** The man nodded politely but without any real interest shown in his face. **"Thank you ever so much for rushing to her aid..We were so worried about her and if you had not gotten there in time who knows what maybe have happened. Thank you again.." **The man bowed to Ami and she blushed a little. **"No it was no trouble at all." **The man nodded walked away, ami waited until the man had gone into the girl's room, before she stood. Ami collected her things and walked out the hospital. She wondered if she would ever met the girl again.

' _**Shine bright morning light...now in the air the spring is coming..**_

_**Keep your eyes, your eyes on me**_

_**As we reach the edge the hell..'**_

_**Iron heart stood alone in this fight..it had been so long..so many years but now she was almost done now. One more cycle to go and she would be able to sleep to rest. She stood in front of the open door; Stepping into the beautiful light and into the rebirth and the reborn Iron heart...**_

Fake wings lyrics here by used in this story belong only to .Hack and the artists of the song. Veiled Wander claims no ownership of the song and was only used to express a point. All rights reserved.

So another chapter in the Saga of Iron Heart the forgotten Senshi. Sorry for taking so long, my faith readers. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and a new chapter will be up sometime soon.

Until then..

Veiledwander


	9. Chapter 9 Ein Lied

Lee-Ren sat beside his mistress's bedside worried look clouding his usual blank expression. He had only gotten a call an hour ago about Zhar-sama. Lee-ren had looking forward to seeing his mistress again but not like this, she lay on the hospital bed asleep with trace of pain on her prefect face.

He cursed inwardly, had he not gone away for a few days this wouldn't have happened. Zhar–Ptitsa Asa was the product of the Russian mafia and the Yakuaza mixed family and as such she was in constant danger from both sides of her mixed heritage. She couldn't remain in public places for long without protection, too many people wanted her dead.

Lee-Ren looked at his mistress and sighed inwardly, if you didn't know about her family ties, you wouldn't have guessed. Her long light blonde hair curled around her ears and rested gently on her shoulders. Her onyx eyes were closed at the moment but when open they seemed to sparkle with hope and happiness.

Lee-Ren prayed silently to the gods, that his mistress would awaken soon, so they could leave this deathtrap waiting to happen.

"Lee...-Ren...?" a soft voice asked and Lee-Ren blinked away his current thoughts and nodded to his mistress, leaning closer to her. Zhar smiled softly at her long time companion, he had been her protector and a friend since was small, she couldn't imagine Lee-Ren not being there at her bedside.

"Are you able to walk?" Lee-Ren asked in his usual quiet way to his mistress, praying that she would say yes. It was too dangerous here, too many things could go wrong. Zhar sighed softly and nodded affirmative. She sat up and bit her lips to keep from a gasp of pain escaping from her lips. Lee-Ren stood quickly and offered an arm out to support her if necessary. She swung her legs over the egde of the bed and stood, she ignore the arm and pulled together what little strength she had left before taking a step.

"Your clothing is in the bathroom.." Lee-Ren said quietly, Zhar nodded and walked quickly to the bathroom. He stared after her and sighed inwardly, he hated doing this to her, but it was too dangerous here.. He blinked and walked to the open door to awaiting guard; The same guard that had called him earlier.

"Tell the doctor she is leaving now..and we no longer require his services. " The guard nodded and dashed off to tell the doctor. Lee-Ren turned away from the door and waited for his mistress.

Zhar sighed, she was tired all she wanted to do is sleep for the next hundred years. She smiled a little at the thought, thinking of what a horrible sleeping beauty she would make. After what seemed like two life times, she emerged from the bathroom. Together Zhar and Lee-Ren walked away from the room, leaving confused doctors in their wake.

Usagi sat on her bed once more looking at the moon. In her lap was the star shaped locket, playing its song tune. It had been over a year now, since they last heard of Iron heart. It was coming to the point where was constantly arguing with the other senshi as such she decided not to talk to them. Usagi knew that somewhere out there, Iron Heart was alive, she had to be. Usagi had so many questions to ask Iron Heart. Why did Iron heart call her Princess? Was it sarcasm or was it that Iron heart knew that she was/is the moon princess?

Who or what is the forgotten kingdom? And why did Iron heart had to wear a mask? Why was she so sad?Why... So many questions ran through Usagi's head, and she had no answers. When Iron heart appeared, then everything would be okay. Usagi nodded to herself and looked at the moon once more. 'Where are you?' Usagi asked silently.

Ami sat on the porch of Rei's house and sighed. It was their usual meeting but it seemed wrong without Usagi being here. She looked at the other sailor senshi and saw the similar looks. It had been a over year now since the body was found of the girl know as Artemis Lee, the girl they thought was Iron heart. No monsters had appeared since they found the body of Iron Heart. There was nothing to do, no one to fight but still they had their usual weekly meeting at Rei's place. The meeting had become a place to study and chat but it seemed hollow, the purpose was gone, leaving only an empty shell.

Rei looked at the rest of the sailor senshi and thought it was best if they call it a night. "I call this meeting to a close.." They all stood and drifted away back to their homes. Rei on the other hand sat on her porch and wondered how it got to this point. The point of it was point-less to have a meeting. Rei half wished for a new emeny to appear, that would unite the sailor senshi once more. She quickly thought against it and knocked on the wood of the porch. She left the porch and drifted back to into her room.

The full moon stared down on the earth and a lone figer stood on the roof top, looking down on the city below. It grinned and hopped down from the roof into the night.

_And so another chapter of Iron heart. It seems that we have some new characters to the add to the cast, Zhar-Ptitsa Asa and Lee-Ren. I am very sorry that I haven't been able to update Iron Heart before, but sadly my computer crashed and I only recently got my computer fixed. I hope you enjoyed this update of Iron Heart. Until the next Chapter,_

_The VeiledWander_


	10. Chapter 10 Patience

Hakura stood on the sundeck alone staring at the bustling city below. _Was this it? Was there nothing more to fight, no enemies left? Had they really defeated them all? _She wondered. Hakura felt empty and confused at her thoughts.

She had been fighting for soon long, that it seemed unnatural to her that there really wasn't anything left to fight. It made her feel like she lacked the one purpose that she had throughout her life. Sure she could race and fix engines but that was only a past time to her.

She had been a good solider for too long it seemed and she didn't know what else to do. A gentle hand rested on her arm and Hakura turned to see Michiru smiling at her. **"Lost in thought again?" **

Hakura nodded and Michiru grinned at her. **"Well I hope that you aren't too lost...I have a surprised for you." **Michiru took Hakura's hand and lead the way off the sundeck. Hakura could only laugh and wonder what surprise awaited her.

Zhar sighed and collapsed onto her bed, she was so tired. She was tempted to fall asleep, right then and there when something caught her eye. She sat up and looked at her bookshelf, Zhar frowned and stumbled over towards it.

It was what appeared to be a compact mirror, she picked it up and sat on the floor staring at it. It was grey and black in shape of a heart, but the strange thing about it was the crack that ran down the outside, the crack was blood red.

Zhar's frown deepened and she tried to open the compact. Suddenly a bright light surrounded Zhar and she felt a stabbing pain as she fell to the floor.

_A masked woman stood before her, all she could see was the woman's eyes..so sad. The eyes had a haunted look to them, but they looked past her and Zhar turned to see what the woman looked at. _

_It was a girl in a high school uniform, she sat on the floor. Fire surrounded the girl and the girl sighed and let it consume her, as the girl let the fire consume her, she wore the most horrible painful smile. _

_Zhar was confused, why didn't the girl try to save herself? Zhar turned back to the woman and stared at her. "Why didn't she save herself?" the woman shook her head and placed a finger to her mask as if to say, shhhh. Zhar frowned and tried to stand but as she did the scene changed._

_She was lying down, surrounded by what looked like crystal, it shape was that of a coffin. Somehow she knew that it was her tomb. Zhar wasn't frightened by this, she knew somehow that she was not dead and would be released from her crystal prison. __She could wait, until the day she would be released.__..._

"ZHAR! ZHAR!.." Zhar awoke suddenly to find that she was laying on the floor, cradled in Lee-Ren's arms. "Lee-Ren?" He nodded, looking relived that Zhar was able to understand him. She smiled a little and whispered; "I'm sorry.." Lee-Ren nodded once more and gently picked her up, placing her back on her bed. Zhar closed her eyes and drifted gently to sleep.

Lee-Ren remained sitting on the bed beside his mistress, holding her hand that held the compact. Worry clouding his usual prefect expression once more, It was time once more. He sighed, he was ready for the transformation that would coming soon.

_Lee-Ren was only ten years old and was standing in front of his grandfather. His grandfather looked seriously at his young grandchild and started to tell him once more, the story of the forgotten solider._

'_**Once long ago, there was a beautiful kingdom, for a time the kingdom lived happily with their closest neighbours, until a shadow started to engulf the neighbour. **_

_**So a single solider was sent to see the cause of the shadow and find a way to protect against it. The solider was fine for a time, she learned much and reported back to the beautiful kingdom. **_

_**Until one day the solider was betrayed. She when came to your great-great-great grandfather, she was badly wounded. Your Grandfather tried his best to help the solider but the wounds were too great. **_

_**The solider knew that she was dying, she asked that she be placed in cave near your grandfather's house. Grandfather agreed, she was laid down to rest in the cave. But before she died she told the grandfather, she would not rest until her task was completed, she would rise from death until the day that her task was completed . Your grandfather said to the dying solider, "Me and my Kin will protect you until the day that your task is completed. " The solider simply smiled and passed away.**_

_**She has risen many times since she was laid to rest. She appears when times of trouble are near, and hope is fading. However there are times when we are not able to find her in time. It is very rare for her not too appear near one of us, but it does happen. Do not despair if you miss her in a cycle but keep a close watch for the next cycle. Be brave Lee-Ren.." **_

_You know the task that is set before you, Lee-Ren. The forgotten Solider must fight again. Protect her, guide her, and above all allow her to complete the task that she has been given. You can't allow your personal feelings for Zhar-Ptitsa, interfere with the forgotten solider. The forgotten solider shall live to fight again. _

_**Listen children to a story..**_

_**That was written long ago, about the kingdom on the mountain**_

_**And the valley people below...**_

_**On the mountain was a treasure**_

_**Buried deep beneath the stone,**_

_**And the valley-people swore**_

_**They'd have it for their very own.**_

_The Veiledwander doesn't own Sailor moon or the last tin solider, I do not claim ownership to either one. All rights reversed. So another chapter in the saga of Iron heart, Iron Heart is revealed and so is the guardian to her. That's it for now, until the next chapter. _

_~TheVeiledWander _


	11. Chapter 11 Something about us

Uranus stood on a rooftop staring down on the city, as of late she began to feel itchy. An itchy uncomfortable feeling pressured her into transforming back in Uranus, Sailor Senshi. It felt right being Uranus once more, but sadly once more there was nothing for her to do. This was the 7th night she had come to gaze upon the city, half hoping that something would magically appear. A soft cough behind her and she turned, a look of surprise on her face. Her old partner Neptune stood smiling at Uranus.

"**Fancy seeing you here.."** Neptune said quietly and laughed her soft musical laugh. Uranus blushed and turned away to look down at the city once more. Neptune walked and stood beside Uranus, looking down at the city. **"So quiet tonight..as if it is a calm** **before the storm..." **Uranus looked at Neptune and frowned. **"Why do you say that?" **Neptune smiled and shook her head: **" I don't know..it just came out.."** Uranus frowned once more and studied her partner's face, Neptune was studying the city with a slight smile still on her face but the smile was fake, it never reached her worried eyes. **"Is it the dreams..?" **Neptune nodded, still studying the city. Uranus frowned deeper than before, every night she had found Neptune crying it worried Uranus. _**"It's almost time, again..Old enemies will rise... once more for the final battle."**_ Neptune whispered and fell to the ground. Time seemed to slow and Uranus caught in Neptune her arms, holding her close. **"Neptune? NEPTUNE?..."**

_**Listen children to a story..**_

_**That was written long ago, about the kingdom on the mountain**_

_**And the valley people below...**_

_**On the mountain was a treasure**_

_**Buried deep beneath the stone,**_

_**And the valley-people swore**_

_**They'd have it for their very own.**_

_It was late summer and Lee-Ren stood over his grandfather's grave. Five years had passed since that fateful day, the day that his grandfather told him the story. Lee-Ren turned and looked at the mountain that towered over his little grandfather's house. Up there, somewhere was the cave. Lee-Ren sighed and walked away from the grave, there was nothing there for him. No secret messages, only a lonely old man's grave. Lee-Ren walked slowly up the mountain path, he had walked this very same path every summer, looking for the cave. He paused on the path, something seem different about the path. Lee-Ren frowned and looked to his left at the smooth surface of the mountain. He ran a hand down to a notch in the wall, and pressed gently. The Mountain trembled and the wall slid open to reveal a small hallway. _

_Lee-Ren laughed and shook his head: "__**Figures.."**__ He muttered to himself. Ahead of him was pure crystal hallway, it twinkled in the sunlight that streamed through. Lee-Ren stepped inside and walked down the hallway. The crystal seemed to go on forever, the hallway stopped and revealed opened chamber. The chamber itself was made of rock expect for the large block of crystal, in the middle of the room. Lee-Ren slowly approached the block and kneeled beside it. He cupped his hands together and peered inside the crystal. It was a woman..a woman with long silver hair..dressed in some sort of uniform..but it was tattered and torn. Lee-Ren couldn't see her face, for it was covered in a mask. He jumped back from the crystal. __**"It couldn't be...No that is just a story that grandfather told...no one could be buried in crystal..No..It can't be true...No..."**_

_Lee-Ren shook his head, all of these years he had believed it was just old family legend but here she was. The forgotten Solider, in-cased in crystal no less. But how...? How could this be real? It was like saying that spirits are real and all the monsters in the closet are real. Lee-Ren looked at the block..no tomb once more and noticed a figure hovering above the tomb. The figure was woman, dressed in a long grey robe. She waited patiently, smiling at Lee-Ren while he stared his jaw dropping. The woman had long silver hair, and dark eyes that seemed as endless as space. She played with a silver heart pin on the center of robe. __**"Hello.." **__ The woman in the grey robe said softly. __**"Are you real? "**__ The woman laughed softly and shook her head. __**"No, I am only a projection designed to help and guide.."**_ Lee-Ren frowned and stared at the woman. _**"What do you mean by that? Who are you? Who is that in the tomb? Why is she here? Is she the forgotten solider that my grandfather talked about?"**_ _ The woman held up a hand to quiet Lee-Ren. __**"So many questions...So little time.." **__The projection looked sadly down at the woman in the crystal tomb. __**"In answer to one of your questions, yes this is the forgotten solider. This is her body's last resting place..but her soul is still wandering..." **__The projection shook her head sadly and rested a hand on the crystal tomb. Lee-Ren frowned, her body is here but her soul is still wandering? That didn't make sense. How could that be possible? Unless..a thought came a upon him. If her soul is still wandering, that would explain one part of grandfather's story. _

'_**She has risen many times since she was laid to rest. She appears when times of trouble are near, and hope is fading..'**___

_Lee- Ren smiled it all made sense now. He kneeled in front of the tomb and bowed his head and spoke with care and clearly so the project would hear him. __**"My name is Murong-Lee Ren, My great, great, great grandfather was the farmer that offered shelter when none would give it. He took care of the solider and buried her here, as she asked. We have kept the promise we have made to her. I Murong-Lee Ren come here to keep that promise, to guard, to guide the solider when she needs me. For as long I shall live.." **__Lee-Ren felt a soft hand on his head and heard a soft whisper..: __**" I was hoping you would say that..Here..." **__What looked like to be a small compact mirror was placed in his lap.__**" This is what is used to transform into the forgotten solider..Give this to the one when she ready..You will know who and when the time is ready..I wish you luck Murong..."**__ The soft voice faded and Lee-Ren looked up, the projection had gone. He nodded and stood, he tucked the compact in his pocket and walked away. The cave closed behind him and he never looked back. _

_It was years later that he found who he thought would be the one. She was daughter of the combined families of Russia and Japan, just a little girl that needed someone to protect her from her family's business. Zhar-Ptitsa..in Russian it meant Fire Bird or rather the phoenix rising from the flames. It seemed to fit the forgotten solider, she was meant to burn and rise once more, stronger than before._


	12. Chapter 12 Russian Roulette

Zhar stood on the rooftop she looked down on the city. It was like a dream she once had but this was all too real. Lee-Ren stood silently beside her and his hand still offering the compact to her. She turned to him and nodded, taking the compact. Zhar held the compact in her hands, it was grey and black heart with a small crack. She breathed deeply and held to her chest and whispered the words that she knew deep in her bones. _**"Ante Iron makeup.." **_

Lee-Ren kneeled and bowed his head in front of the forgotten solider. **"The solider rises again..I am.." **Lee-Ren felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped speaking. A hand lifted his head and a mask stared down at him. A soft voice came from the mask: **" I know little one, are you ready for the final battle?" **Lee-Ren nodded and the masked solider nodded as well. **"Come..Let us go.."** The solider offered a hand to stand, Lee-Ren took the hand and stood proudly. He once thought it would be hard not to see Zhar-Ptitsa in the forgotten solider but he saw nothing but the solider in those dark eyes peering out from the mask. The solider turned away and leaped from the building, with Lee-Ren close behind.

Usagi ran from another meeting. It seemed almost pointless to have them, now there were no enemies to fight, and all they did was argue anyway. She didn't care where she was going, this wasn't the first time had done this and Usagi had feeling it wouldn't be the last. Suddenly a scream rose above the city. Usagi stopped and turned to the sound, another scream. She nodded and pulled out her compact pressing it to her chest. **"MOON PRISM MAKE UP!" **

Once transformed Sailor Moon dashed towards the where the scream came from. When she stopped, her jaw dropped in pure shock. It wasn't the monster that made her stop in her tracks but rather a sight of a familiar face. Iron heart, Sailor Senshi of the Forgotten Kingdom was standing with her twin blades infront of the monster. Iron Heart turned to her and waved her blade still in hand and turned back to the monster, Iron heart's stance more defiant then before. Sailor Moon fainted right on the spot, the last thing she remembered was hearing slicing sounds.

"_**Twisted Thorn Attack..."**_ Iron heart ran swiftly lanching her twin paired blades, they glowed red, and black, transforming into the blades into thorns. Iron Heart twisted away watching the blades as they tore into the monster chest.

The monster only growled and ripped the blades out of his chest tossing the blades on the ground. Iron Heart nodded and dashed picking up her blades, stepping back her place in front of the monster. The monster snarled at Iron heart and charged, Iron heart side stepped but the monster changed direction and charged again. The claws of the beast tore at Iron Heart, she stepped backwards and barely missing a scratch at her chest. The Monster dashed forward and claws ripped at her arms, long scratches appeared on her upper arms and Iron heart jumped backwards.

**"Rue Anemone leaf spread.." **She crossed her arms, and uncrossed them, releasing her blades. They a circled around the monster three times, binding it with a faint green rope, The beast struggled against its restraints, trying to tear them off. It snarled at Iron Heart and she bowed her head. **"Midnight Bloom..." **The monster struggled and screamed as it exploded, leaving only a round circle of ash on the ground. Iron heart picked up blades and turned to her guardian.

Lee-Ren smiled slightly and rushed forward to the solider. He ripped his coat in strips and tied the strips around the Iron Heart's arms. The solider flinched a little but allowed Lee-Ren to continue. Iron Heart waited patiently until Lee-Ren was done and stepped past Lee-Ren. She walked slowly to where the girl in the uniform had fallen and knelt beside her. Lee-Ren frowned but watched silently.

Iron heart bent over Sailor Moon and picked up the girl's compact. Sailor Moon transformed once more into Usagi, Japanese high school girl and teenager. Iron heart whispered; **"I'll take this for now princess...until we meet again." **Iron heart stood and put the compact in her pocket and turned away from Usagi. She flicked her wrists, her blades disappearing. Iron heart motioned with her to her guardian to follow her and Iron heart disappeared into the night.

"**Usago? Usago?" **Usagi smiled a little..._'Momo-chan..'_ and opened her eyes. Mamoru was holding her in his big strong arms but he looked so concerned. Usagi frowned why was he looking so concerned? **"Momo-chan? What happened?"** Mamoru held her tightly and whispered a thanksgiving to the gods and looked down her. **"That is what I was hoping to find out, Usago..You were laying on the ground like you were dead, I was so worried."** Usagi frowned again and then it came back to her in a rush. The scream, Iron heart and she fainted...Usagi blushed. She then looked down at herself and her mouth dropped open in shock. Usagi started franticly looking for compact, Mamoru frowned. **"What's wrong Usago?" "Momo-chan..My..My compact its..missing..."** Mamoru let go of Usagi and looked around on the ground for the compact. After a few minutes she started to cry, the compact was gone taken by someone. Mamoru tried to comfort her, he held his arms around her but let her cry.

Ami frowned at her English report, if she could only..ring..ring.. She looked up and saw her communicator ringing. Ami opened it;** "AMI CHAN!" **"**Usagi-san?" "Ami-chan...My compact its...its..been stolen...and I think that I saw Iron Heart..." **Ami frowned deeply and shook her head. **" That's not possible she has been dead over a year..Usagi-san.." "Ami-chan you have to believe me, please call everyone and meet at Rei's place I'll explain what happened..Ami-chan please?" **Ami sighed and nodded closing the communicator. _Iron heart returning? _She sighed once more and put away her English report, it would have to wait and she had some calls to make.

_And so ends another chapter of Iron heart..Thank you for reading and Please review. A special Thanks to __**sangoscourage**__ for the great reviews, a little boost to help me keep going with the story of Iron Heart. Until the next chapter.._

_`TheVeiledWander_


	13. Chapter 13 Creeping Shadows

Usagi leaned against a post on Rei's porch, she had just finished telling them that Iron heart was alive and well. The senshi didn't know what to say. To believe such a wondrous tale, it was beyond what they could understand. Rei shared a look with the other senshi, it said Usagi has been day dreaming again. The other senshi nodded and looked back at Usagi, who stared at the moon. Makoto sighed. **"Usagi..We know its been hard this past year.. with no senshi duties and homework increasing...and Mamoru-san not been there as much..." ** Usagi rapidly turned, with hurt look spreading across her face. **"You don't believe me?" "Its not that we don't believe you Usagi..." ** Minako nodded with Makoto words.** "So That is how it is huh? You think I'm losing it!" "WHAT DO you expect us to think?" ** Rei snapped. "**You phone up Ami saying that YOU THINK you saw Iron heart and you have LOST YOUR COMPACT!" "I expect you to trust me! But I see that I was wrong..."** Usagi stood abruptly and ran away from the shrine. **"USAGI! USAGI...COME BACK!" ** '_Just another failed meeting to add to her crappy day..Why wouldn't they believe her?' _Usagi ran hard and fast, it didn't matter where she was going, as long it was away from there. The buildings and people became a blur, between her tears and her speed. The sky she to sense her pain and the rain started to pour down, washing away her tears as she ran. She stopped and realized that once more she was at the building. The same building she came every time, still hoping that Iron Heart would show up, in the same spot that she was when they first met. Usagi ran into the building, rushing up the stairs and brust through the door and stood on the rooftop. She slowed her run to a stumbling walk and knelt infront of the edge of the roof. She knelt there for what seemed like forever. A shadow in the corner of her eye, made her raise her head and she looked at the edge of the roof top. A lone figurer jumped down from the edge of the roof...**"WAIT!"** Usagi screamed and rushed to the edge, but the figure was gone. She stood on the edge searching for person that had jumped...Usagi felt a sharp push and she felt herself falling..SHE SCREAMED...The ground was rushing towards her rapidly and she closed her eyes...She felt pain..so much pain...and the world went dark..

Zhar sighed and rubbed her forehead. Every day seem long now, because the dreams that haunted her day and night. She looked in a mirror and tried to smile, tomorrow she would be starting at a new school. She nodded and smiled, she hoped to make friends with everyone. Zhar stood and started to walk to her door..her breath caught and she felt herself falling...

_**Listen children to a story..**_

_**That was written long ago, about the kingdom on the mountain**_

_**And the valley people below...**_

_**On the mountain was a treasure**_

_**Buried deep beneath the stone,**_

_**And the valley-people swore**_

_**They'd have it for their very own.**_

_The soft melody plays over and over in her mind. Zhar..knew it meant something but she didn't know what it was. What did it mean? Was the melody the key? To unlocking the mystery of Iron Heart? Iron heart would not tell her anything..She had to find that melody and listen to it. Maybe...Just maybe it would help Iron Heart...Iron heart...who were you?..._

Hakura sat with her head in her hands. Her chair was as close as it could be to her partner Michiru, as she lay in a hospital bed fighting for her life. **"Michiru..."** Hakura whispered. It all happened so fast, Michiru was falling...catching her..but Michiru won't awaken. _ Hakura shook her partner, screaming wake up..wake up..Hakura transformed back the both of them and called 109...Holding Michiru's hand..as the loaded her up in the ambulance. Sitting in the waiting room desperate to hear some news. They told her, that Michiru was dying... Hakura remembered crying. And finally they allowed her to see Michiru. _**" You can't die...I need you...Michiru.." ** Hakura whispered, trying to hold back a flood of tears.

_Iron heart peered through the window of the thing called a hospital. She sighed softly, and walked away. __**"In every battle there are causalities... " **__Iron heart wandered to her favourite place in the city. A lone man stood waiting for her. He bowed and then quickly straightened. Oh how he had changed in the week she had met him. Lee-Ren now wore a black suit in Chinese style..she heard it was called a Changshan. Along with a mask similar to hers but with no blood red crack but instead a characters that meant protection and luck. Iron Heart chuckled quietly to herself, yes Lee-Ren had taken to his role of the being the guardian of the forgotten solider. Iron heart nodded to him and looked out at the city. She felt him relax and stand beside her. It was almost time for the last battle...But she knew deep down that she still had some time left to do the important things. She looked down at the small compact and twirled it in her hand. Yes, some time left..._

_Tin Solider does not belong to VeiledWander...all rights revered. Well this has been another update of Iron Heart The forgotten senshi. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading this far. Until the next Update..`VeiledWander..~_


	14. Chapter 14 Danza de la Muerte

**_WARNING:__ This chapter contains graphic violence and is not meant to be read by people under the age of 14. Viewer discrement is avised. _**

_

* * *

_

_Iron heart stood infront of the door and slid it open silently. She approached the bed and stood beside it. She looked down at the person lying there and shook her head. Lee-Ren walked and then knelt behind Iron Heart. _

_**"Lee-Ren..." **__"__**Yes?" "I need you stand watch..outside...There are some things which you cannot see." "Yes My lady.." **__Lee-Ren bowed and walked outside, closing the door behind him. Iron heart sighed and touched the person's head and closed her eyes. _

_It had been a very long time since she had done this spell...She pulled out a small flower and held it in her hand. She sighed and spoke the words. __**"Morpheus's lover..." **__The room slowly started to darken and change to a cave like appereance. _

_The spell complete, iron heart lifted her hand and her task was complete for now, all that was left for the titles to fall into place. She nodded once more and then slowly drifted off into the night. _

_Usagi felt herself drifting in and out... She could her gasps and someone yelling. Usagi stood up and looked down. She could see herself laying on the ground. There was pool of blood surrounding her. Usagi frowned and looked around. _

_Someone was dialing on a cellphone and someone else rushed to her side. She watched as the bystander checked her neck and said something to the person with the cellphone. It was all so very strange. How could she be standing when she could see herself laying on the ground? Usagi felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. A man dressed in Chinese style smiled and offered a hand. Usagi didn't know what to do but maybe the man knew what was going on. _

_She took the offered hand and walked away from her body; she could hear the roar ambulance in the distance. _

Ami tapped her pencil on her English paper, unable to concentrate on her homework. She had a sinking feeling that something was very wrong. She sighed and put it away, getting up from her desk. She picked up her glass of water that her mother had left with her evening snack and took a drink.

The water was cool and refreshing, to her throat. She took another drink, it felt just as cool and refreshing to her mouth. But the ice stuck to her throat, she spat out the water and dropped the glass. Ami held her hands to her throat and gasped, choking..unable to breathe. She fell to her knees, gasping for air but unable breathe..felt herself falling.

As she lay on the floor she tried to crawl to her door..if she could only make it to her door..her mother was in the living room beyond the door she could help..

_**Listen children to a story..**_

_**That was written long ago, about the kingdom on the mountain**_

_**And the valley people below...**_

_**On the mountain was a treasure**_

_**Buried deep beneath the stone,**_

_**And the valley-people swore**_

_**They'd have it for their very own.**_

_Iron Heart sang softy as she waited for Lee-Ren to return from his errand. She both loved and hated that song. She laughed softy and shook her head. __**"Milady.."**__Iron heart turned around. She nodded, Lee-Ren had done his job well. __**"Come."**__ Iron heart turned her back to him and lead the way to the meeting place. The heavens started cry, the rain pouring down a upon the group as they walked slowly out of the city limits. _

Minako shook her fist at the rain. It had been raining non-stop for three days, the nice weekend she had planned was looking like it had to take a rain cheque. She spat out her tounge and shook her fist a little more and turned away from the window.

The last few days had been quiet. Almost too quiet... She looked at the mount of homework at her desk and then looked at the window. Minako checked to see if Artemis was still napping, he was, perfectly sound asleep. She grinned and got up slowly and quietly tipped toed out of the room and closed the door. She rushed down the stairs and grabbed her umbrella darting out the door, with her shoes barely on.

Minako giggled and twirled with her umbrella half dancing, half walking down the street. It didn't matter that it was pouring outside, it was a day to be enjoyed. And possibly get some more manga from the convince store down the street. Minako laughed happly to herself and stopped at the crosswalk.

She looked both ways, no one was on the quiet street. She shrugged and started a cross the street. Minako heard a strange sound...a blearing horn? She turned to look and froze.

She was deer trapped in the headlights, her only thought was oh no...before the truck slammed into her and sent her flying across the street. Minako bounced on the pavement, once..twice before she stopped. Minako lay on the side of the road the rain pouring down on her face mixing with the blood in her eyes.

She heard the truck roar past her, honking its horn and disappearing into the distance. **"Help...please...so..me..on..e..." **The rain drowning out her words...

Makoto smiled and sighed happily. Baths were the prefect to do on rainy days, after wandering around for a couple hours in the rain. She liked these quiet days were they didn't have to run and save the world in a moment's notice. Makoto could even try out for the basketball team like she had been meaning to for awhile.

God knows she was tall enough, and she liked to play but before with all the sailor senshi things going on there was never time. Time, Time..so much time. Oh sure she missed the old days, when all them were a team. But days like these were too good to pass up. She relaxed in the tub, smiling deeply.

Her radio played the latest pop tune and she frowned. She sat up and reached for the radio, it slid from her hands and landed into the water... A jolt rushed through her and she felt herself shaking violently, she felt herself hit the side of the tub limp and unable to move. She screamed silently...Still unable to move.

Rei stared into the fire with a slight frown. She could see nothing the flames, as if the future was unwilling to present itself to her. This wasn't new to her, the flames had been like this the last few days, ever since the rain started falling.

She stared deeper into the flames, looking for an answer as to the sudden rain that came without warning and had last these past few days. Still nothing..she blinked and shook her head, she was probably thinking too deeply about this. It was the normal time for the rains to come..and who said that the weatherman was always right?

She nodded to herself and stood up from the mat, turning to leave. When something caught her eye, she turned around again saw that the flames show...herself? Staring into the flames..how strange..She leaned closer and her reflect did as well. She breathed into deeply staring at the flames..Didn't know how long she stared into the flames when she began to feel hot..very hot.

She looked down and saw her robes were on fire, she screamed and tried to beat them out. The flames roared and burned faster, she dropped to the ground, rolling around to try beat the flames out. The flames on her robes even faster and she screamed again, feeling the raw heat of the fire. She coughed and still struggling to beat out the fire. She felt the world go dark and tried to scream once more...

* * *

_Hm an interesting chapter is the series going to end with all the senshi dead? Or is there 'dues ex machia' in the works? Will shall see...Until the next chapter,_

_`VeiledWander~_


End file.
